


Dancing In The Rain

by Sapphire_blue



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, R plus L equals J
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_blue/pseuds/Sapphire_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya Stark dies on a bright and sunny day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing In The Rain

Arya Stark dies on a bright and sunny day.

He had always thought the day he would lose Arya would be dark and gloomy, maybe even with raindrops pouring heavily down on the earth. Not that he had ever expected her to die. Arya had always been so fierce, so full of life that even thinking about her and death in the same sentence seemed unbearable. But he had seen the movies, and in the movies, people always die on a dark and gloomy day.Mostly. It figures that Arya would fall into the minority. She had never been one to follow tradition, that girl.

Jon thinks he shouldn’t feel even slightly amused, but it’s all he has, because the moment he thinks about never seeing her smile at him, never seeing her laugh at the way people would underestimate her due to her smaller stature, never seeing _her_ again, he feels a bubble of hysteria forcing its way up his throat. He ruthlessly shoves it down because Arya would not want that. But Arya is dead, and it does not matter what she wants because she is dead and he will never see her again.

Jon wants to scream, he wants to shout at the world because she was only goddamned nineteen years old with her whole life ahead of her. She was a dance major. She was a ballerina. She had dreams of opening her own dance studio one day. And _Gods_ he had loved her with everything he had from the moment he knew what love was.And she had loved him too. Not in the same way he did, but she loved him. Or maybe she loved him in the exact same way he loved her. He never knew. And now he never will.

He remembers that she would twirl gracefully for him and laugh at the way his eyes would follow her around the room. She belonged up at the stage; alive and beautiful, with everyone's eyes trained on her. He had dreamed that someday he would tell her that he loved her, and she would say it back, and they would kiss like people do in the movies. They would be happy. But now they never will. _It's all over_. Her dreams, his dreams, her life, all taken away by a distracted teenager blowing past the stop sign.

He watches the way Aunt Catelyn clings to Uncle Ned, sobbing and screaming. He watches as Uncle Ned holds his wife in his arms even as he is breaking down himself, because Arya had always been his Little Wolfgirl. He sees Sansa fainting into his mother’s arms, both sinking down to the ground. He stares as Robb and Theon sit together, with Theon murmuring soothing words into his cousin’s hair. Bran stares into nothing as Rickon lands punches after punches upon the wall, his knuckles bloody.

Jon takes one last look at the body laid out on the hospital table before striding out. He doesn't want to remember Arya like that, so pale and still and a mere corpse without a sign of life. He wants to remember Arya as the girl who loved dancing in the rain. He wants to remember the Arya who could never stay still.He wants to remember the Arya who was alive and always smiling.

So he brushes off his mother's concerns and walks away because this scrubbed clean lifeless shell of Arya is not the Arya he is in love with. His Arya is alive and eternally ingrained into his thawed out heart. His Arya is dancing forever in the rain, and the memory of her breathless laughter makes him feel a little less empty inside just for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what came over me. I was supposed to be sleeping, but instead, this came out. Sleep addled brains come up with sad things. 
> 
> Anyway, a massive hug to you all and once again, thank you for reading and leaving me kudos or reviews. They are very much appreciated. xx


End file.
